


Normal

by fan_of_interest



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could be part of the series, F/F, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_of_interest/pseuds/fan_of_interest
Summary: The first time Sam saw Shaw...





	Normal

The first time Sam saw Shaw, she was in a lucid dream. She was 12 years old, sleeping in her bed, when she dreams of her adult self, she assumes, lying in bed next to an olive tan woman. The woman kissed her and held onto her, unwilling to let go when Samantha knew she had to wake up. That night, something about the woman made her promise that she was going to learn how to lucid dream to figure out what was pulling her towards the woman. To figure out how to visit her every night. To figure out what code the woman was made of.

Samantha Groves never mastered the art of lucid dreaming because the week she finally got the courage to see the woman in her dream again, Hanna disappeared.

The first time Root saw Shaw, she had successfully identified that she was lucid dreaming again. She was 17 when she finds the time to explore her own shell, this human body that consisted of so many bad code. They embraced from sun up to sun down and sun up again. There, Root learned of her desire to dominate and be dominated by none other than the perfect code of her dreams. In the late nights, when she cannot enter the lucid state, she would gather every ounce of memory she was able to from her dreams and use them to bring herself to heights that only that woman was able to bring her to.

She hated other human beings, despised their bad code, detested that like them, she was bad code too. She rebelled against her body’s desires to be touched and to touch, and during the nights when she was worn down by her escapades and seeking for the one and only truth, that woman’s touch would set her body on fire. It made her lose at least two hours of work time, and after reaching wet release, she would clean up and go back to her project, feeling energized yet wanting still.

Still, on days when Root found herself unable to resist the yearning of her human nature to experience intimacy, she would go out and attract people she knew she will never see again. She would study their bodies as a doctor would a human cadaver, dominate them, bring them to pleasurable heights, and finally leave them before the crack of dawn. She would go back to her loft and imagine, attempt to recall what areas would she have to touch for the woman in her dreams to combust into a heated mess, and when she was lucky, she got to try it on the woman herself as she waits for Root to enter her lucid dream.

The first time Root saw Shaw, it was when she was looking for the Machine and found that she will be able to contact one of those who actually worked with the Machine. She saw someone who had what she wanted to have. Emotions and feelings made people weak, made people bad code. Beliefs about religion and groups of people, advocates, that really only cared about their money made people ignorant, naïve, stupid in some sense. Even those people who believed in nothing. Their fear of dying eludes her... People feared dying because they couldn’t control what happens after. Truly, they were all accidents, just bad code. It is engrained in their systems, and sadly, in hers too. But Shaw… Sameen Shaw did not have that code. She was perfect. And Root didn’t understand this: how can someone with perfect code fight in the name of people with bad code?

The first time Root talked to Shaw, it was in a hotel under a contact’s disguise. Root was almost proud of herself when Shaw didn’t realize she was a fake Veronica. And such an exchange too. If she hadn’t been pressed for time or looking for the Machine, she would have realized that Shaw was the same woman in her dreams.

Root realized it was Shaw during her first real sleep in the facility after having been called by the Machine. But the Machine was her light. It was her purpose for living. Despite her denial and resistance, Shaw’s being pulled her in and consumed her without even a touch, though she would argue that the bullet wound on her shoulder was like a kiss from an angel, stopping her from doing something she might regret, from doing something while her bad code was still running. Root calls out Shaw’s name in her lucid dream and the woman smiles as if pleased to hear her name spoken by the bad code that is Root. Root wakes up with the resolve of getting under Shaw’s skin since her perfect code makes bad code react so irrationally.

Root’s real first time happens with Shaw in the CIA safehouse, with all the knowledge she has accumulated from her years of running. She mewls and whines, groans and moans at the passion her body receives from the incarnation of the woman in her dreams. Shaw. Sameen Shaw. In her arms, finally. It was like being able to finally give after receiving from Shaw all those years. Her kisses are firm, wet, but knowing and it only adds to Root’s accumulating pleasure. It was as if this was not the first time they were doing it, and their bodies have long been prepared for it. She holds onto Shaw as best as she could with her wrists tied together. She cannot remember how many times she tipped over the edge, or how many edges she fell from. The last thing she knew was a very satisfied look on Shaw’s face when she settled on top of Root’s naked body right after over 8 hours of learning the hacker’s body. Root was not able to return the favor proportional to what she received that day, but it seemed that Shaw was pleased enough to humor her at night when Harold would leave the library. Fries were not a bad choice, but at least the salad made it less unhealthy.

Shaw told her that it could only go on for three nights. Three nights. Three times they can come together. Root knew that any more than that would mean attachment and exclusivity, and Shaw did neither of those, but Root knew that from the first time they came together outside of the dream, she was powerless against Sameen. Root does not notice the second time and the third time fly by. Only Shaw’s words, “This is the last time,” left her empty and longing at the end of the third time. In her dreams, Shaw would leave after keeping her satisfied, only to wake up with the same frustration she had slept with. It was a good thing, that in her waking moments, she was completely useful to the Machine, lest she be called a foolish idiot, pining for something she was never meant to have outside a dream. So when they came together the night Samaritan came online, and Shaw sought her out, lied down next to Root in a way that can only be interpreted as an invitation, she did not disappoint. She explored Shaw’s likes and dislikes, her boundaries without going past them, with dominance and gentleness and desperation and desire. Had it been a little innocent, Root would like to think that it was like going on the first date with Shaw and learning about whether they could go for a second date. She unravels Shaw’s code like a longing lover. Shaw looks at her differently that night. As Shaw looked at her, both hands restrained by silk on the headboard of the bed in a random motel room, Root confirmed what Shaw can never say, can never attempt to say. They end the night with a silent promise, to protect each other and the team. Shaw had long accepted that she will die at one point, but Root made a promise to herself. To protect her home, one that she found after Hannah disappeared.

When Harold brought the team back in business, Root found herself to check up on Shaw at her day job when the Machine permitted. Why pass up the opportunity to see Sameen Grey in a dress that brings out her anger and passion? When Sameen does not have a heist to be part of, Root would order some food and bring it to Sameen Grey’s loft as if payment to spend time with Shaw. Both of them did not acknowledge the poor excuse; both were aware where _this_ would go if they ever talked about it.

And then, Tomas came into the picture. Root had an assignment of her own so she did not spend hours thinking of ways to hunt him down for fun, but she did think of kids… If she had one, will she allow them to use computers at that young age? Definitely! How exciting would it be to have a young child in the middle of the living room. Harry would be fussing over the child, and John will be playing with Bear, and Samee- Sameen broke her thoughts, and for the rest of that night, Root does not think of children until Shaw was asleep in her arms, bodies close together, and Shaw’s heartbeat under her hand.

When Shaw disappeared, Root longed to enter her dreams only to see Shaw, but the Shaw in her dreams was a different Shaw. It left her longing and wanting just as it had been, and truly, the dream Shaw is no match for the real thing. But even during those times, one thing remained the same.

 

 

“Root?” Root opens her eyes at the familiar voice, feeling the desire to stretch as her body wakes up. Shaw is sitting next to her, reading an old book she does not recognize. She turns to wrap her arms around Shaw’s stomach, stretching her back muscles and squeezing the other operative playfully. She gets a light slap on her arm for being a little clingy, but Root was sure that if she looked up right now, there would be a smile in Shaw’s eyes. And it would be directed at her, not at that book she was reading, whatever it was.

“You slept like a log.” Shaw comments, amused.

“Hard not to when you’re around me.” Root says playfully but meaning the words she had spoken.

“Yeah. Yeah. We have to fly to Italy in the afternoon. John and Lionel are going to meet us up in the airport, and the Machine wants me to pick up Gen so she could come with.” Root hears the Machine affirm before humming in understanding. She sits up and leans on Shaw as she looks over the operative’s shoulder to look at the book.

“Hmm. Interesting.” Root says and Shaw lets out a scoff.

“I’m pretty sure this is one language you do not know how to read.” Shaw says as she closes the book.

“Well, if someone taught me how to do it, I would know, wouldn’t I?”

“Root. I’m not going to teach you Persian. Knowing you, you’ll find a way to offend people with the language.”

“Not true. Well… I might find some ways but I won’t use it on people who know it deliberately. Well, except you since I like you angry.” Shaw just shakes her head.

 


End file.
